


Constellations

by jelazakazone



Series: computer wizard [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Constellations, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin stargaze.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/590362.html?thread=5374234#t5374234">On livejournal here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is Arthur and Merlin from the Computer Wizard 'verse.

“Look. Up there. To the left. Do you see that one? It’s a little reddish.”

“There?”

“No. Here, give me your hand. There, a little to the left.”

“Oooh, yeah. It’s pink!”

“Uh hunh. Now, look over there. See the three stars that are in a skewed line? That’s Orion’s Belt, and his sword hangs from it. Two stars above it are his shoulders.”

“Mmm, okay. Got it. Belt, sword, shoulders.” A finger waved in the air, tracing the outline.

“And over there is Draco, the Great Dragon. See the head? And then the tail winds around the Little Dipper.”


End file.
